Innocent When You Dream
The 16th episode of Season 9. Summary Clare's having sexy vampire dreams about Declan, and channels them into steamy fan-fiction. She'd never let the fantasies carry over into real life... would she? Main Plot Clare is a big fan of a book series called Fortnight, and starts having “sexy vampire dreams” about Declan. She starts to write fanfiction on the series that is based on her feelings for Declan, and posts them anonymously under the name Madame Degrassi. She continues to do this, even when Holly J. stumbles upon her posts (unaware Clare is the one writing them), and shows them to Declan. This almosts stops her from writing, but then Declan randomly comments about how great Madame Degrassi’s writings are. She steals his jacket but, later on returns it to him and says "she found it back stage". Later In Clare's dream, Declan and Holly J. are fighting and after the fight, he comes up to Clare and says he wants to talk to her, and then kisses her neck. After that she wakes up to find Declan close by her and he asks her if she would like to show him the props she made for the play. and while Declan and Clare are looking at all the props she made for the play he leans down to look at a fake tree, and Clare can't resist her urges anymore and kisses his neck. After maybe less that a half of a second of kissing his neck, she steps back and puts her hand on her mouth in shock of what she just did. Declan says "Did you just kiss my neck?" Clare is silent and then Declan says "God, are you-" and is cut of by Clare saying "Madame Degrassi." Declan is Shocked so he Says "Um..okay..uhh.." or something along those lines and walks away. Later Holly J confronts Clare, Clare confesses and continues to say sorry that's she is a "Pervert" but Holly J says its all a part of puberty, but continues to say that if Clare touches him again, she will destroy her, then Declan walks in and asks if everything is okay, and they both confirm they are. Subplot The other members in the band are busy with finals, so Sav feels lonely these days. Anya seems as though she is already over Sav, so Sav decides after getting very lonely to finally call Anya. He wants to tell her he wants to talk to her and to confesses he still loves her. However, his happy mood changes when he discovers Anya was faking being over him to lure him back in, so Sav ends it with her. He decides to sign up for a music video contest, but the plan backfires when Studz are too busy with finals and ditch practice. All the parts that he did not end up filmimg are replaced with his cat. He decides to do more cat videos in the future. Quotes *Clare: "Holly J... Please don't kill me." *Peter: "You're totally stalking your ex." *Spinner: "I always wanted to be a cop."﻿﻿ *Holly J: "If you kiss my boyfriend again, I will destroy you. Clear?" Production Notes Series Continuity *Space Awakening, the school play, first proposed in Close to Me, is coming together, and has begun rehearsing. *Sav and Anya struggle to come to terms with their break up from the previous episode, Why Can't This Be Love? (2). *Anya and Leia's LARPing hobby from Beat It is mentioned. *Clare references the time Alli and Johnny had sex in Heart of Glass while talking about not wanting to do something she would regret, implying she looks down on Alli for having and thinking about sex. *Spinner's line, "I always wanted to be a cop."﻿﻿, references his attempts to get into police college throughout season 8, though he failed his police exams because he took them while he was recovering from chemotherapy. Character Relevations *This episode marks Wesley Betenkamp's first appearance. Trivia *In this episode, Clare gets physically farther with Wesley than she ever had with her Ex- Boyfriend K.C., her other Ex-boyfriend Eli, and her current boyfriend, Jake. *''Fortnight'' is the Degrassi version of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. *Clare has two wet dreams of Declan as a vampire biting her neck. *Clare steals Declan's jacket while she is obsessed with him, but later returns it. *Sav discovers he has a talent for creating music videos, whether they feature bands or cats. Link= Link *Watch Innocent When You Dream |-| Gallery= Gallery Deg-ep917-flip-0.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-02.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Deg-ep917-fli.jpg Deg-ep917-flip-07.jpg vlcsnap-10354824.png vlcsnap-10355378.png vlcsnap-10356225.png vlcsnap-10356574.png vlcsnap-10356621.png vlcsnap-10357521.png vlcsnap-10357842.png File:Normal 917 0149.jpg File:Normal 917 0198.jpg File:Normal 917 0251.jpg File:Normal 917 0254.jpg File:Normal 917 0270.jpg File:Normal 917 0271.jpg File:Normal 917 0311.jpg File:Normal 917 0312.jpg File:Normal 917 0315.jpg File:Normal 917 0322.jpg books.jpg declanclare.jpg 08-degrassi-917-clare-chantay.jpg 12-degrassi-917-sav-anya.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes